Hero meeting'
by adventuretimeee
Summary: Well honestly, a crappy fubblegum where Finn and Pb go on a sort of date. May be M if I do next chapter
1. Chapter 1

The day for Finn started with a loud ring. BMO set the alarm for 7:30PM with a large digital ring. The time where Finn was to meet princess bubblegum for a 'hero chat' at a cinema. This was because Finn was confident she would start to date him soon. All that stopped them was he was too young but that was no problem anymore. Fp had been assassinated a few months ago but not in vain; Finn killed hundreds of mobsters in the fire gangs that aimed to take over the fire kingdom. Finn however decided to move on as frequently told himself she would have wanted that for him. The 19 year old got up from playing BMO for his big night. He put on his trade mark attire that revealed the strong muscles from years of experience adventuring and ran to the candy kingdom. Merely minutes of running Pb saw Finn running with a boiled sweet telescope and soon Morrow carried him to her. The crazy fast bird drop Finn

"Hey Finn!"

"Hi princess" slightly panting but still retaining posture "you look beautiful" his words told the truth. She wore a white dress that hugged her curves and breasts nicely along with long hair.

"Thank you Finn"she giggled to herself a little

"Ready for the film" he kneeled and kissed her hand. Finn was much taller than Pb by at least 7 inches making kneeling an inconvenience. All bonnibel thought about was 'waiting until you were 19 to date him was a massive mistake. I love his kind and righteous personality and the body doesn't go amiss either.'

"We can go on the morrow" pb suggested

(Pov switch to Finn)

I agreed and offered my hand to lift her upon the large bird. Halfway through the journey I realised were holding hands and relaxed my grip reluctantly and swore I heard a sigh.

"It's okay Finn" I'd have jumped at that if doing so wouldn't of caused my death. I boldly put my arm around her nice figure and she leant on my toned chest. I felt ecstatic and never wanted it to end and I'm guessing neither did Pb due to her telling morrow to circle round the cinema a couple times.

(Pov switch to Pb)

I walked into the cinema with Finn. It was a very expensive ordeal and he begrudgingly gave the man riches just to have some popcorn and a drink. We sat down in near perfect seats and I questioned Finn.

"Is this a date Finn?"

"Er if you want to count it as a date." The obvious answer was yes yet for some reason Finn disguised as hero meeting with princess. He went slightly red in the face and offered me some snacks.

"Then it's a date" I replied making Finn seem thrilled.

"Maybe we c-can hold h-hands?" He asked shyly even though a few moments ago he held me in an perfect embrace.

"Of course Finn" I held his hand began to chat about what I need him to do for the kingdom

(A couple minutes later)

"And finally slay the teeth stealing lion"

"Piece of cake, fairy munchkins that destroy cake are easy! Oh the film is starting."

(Third person)

The movie passed quickly until halfway through Finn realised he had picked a love film. He looked around and saw many people kissing and to his right a saddened princess. Finn gently tapped her shoulder.

"Y-" Pb was cut off with Finns lips pressing against hers. He was getting ready for the rejection that would sure follow; his heart was racing, what was he doing? But instead he felt her kissing back. He couldn't believe it. Her lips were sweet upon his own. He was finally kissing his princess. A memory stirred of reading the enchiridion that you need to slip a tongue inside a princess for when you are boyfriend and girlfriend which Finn was unsure about so he broke the kiss.

"Princess, will you be my girlfriend?"she nodded in agreement

"Yes Finn, yes"

"Perfect" Finn replied and resumed the kiss, carefully pushing his tongue on her lips and Pb returned the gesture. They carried on for what seemed like hours and realised that the large theatre had been deserted for 15 minutes. The pair left and soon found themselves on a bench in a park.

"Finn, tonight was amazing. I love you"

"I love you too, princess" that phrase, to him it sounded so right and natural

"Finn, the castle heating is off. Well what I'm trying to say is, will you come back to the castle with me?"

"I'd be honoured" Finn gave Pb a truly content smile. He picked her up bridal style and ran to the candy kingdom for if some reason morrow had vanished.

(No lemon here guys, too much smut nowadays! Maybe next chapter if I can be bothered)

Princess bubblegum and her white knight Finn made it to the castle, the two in the private sectors of her bedroom. They both started to undress and the two both stood in awe of each other, Finn admired her stunning body. A body with curves and a voluptuous figure, likewise Pb admired Finns muscular chest and strong arms. They both could agree that they both saw the most beautiful thing in their life, each other.

"Finn, kiss me"

"You didn't have to ask" with that Finn put his arms around her waist and pulled Pb in to a tender kiss filled with passion. The pink walls around seemed to disappear along with everything and one in the world, only them with each other. They climbed into bed together and carried on until bonnibel went for Finns boxers

"Woah Pb!"

"What's wrong?"

"You're going to touch my private parts? Jake said that I should see him when I'm ready to do that so he can teach me stuff about couples but so far well I've never been in that sort of relationship so I never needed to." Finn remarked in a hasty style

"Oh, I'm sorry Finn, I didn't know. How about you tell jake that I can teach you tomorrow."

"well for now let's hug" the two lay In the large beat holding each other dearly; they had found paradise.


	2. Chapter 2

Tbh I haven't done a fanfic in forever. I mean I must have uploaded this ten years ago! I don't why I have made peppermint butler so formal when he is actually really dark but y'know.  
I don't own adventure time, pen ward and CN do!

Finn woke up in a haze; he looked at the girl he held in his arms and knew they must have stayed up generally enjoying each others company (if you get my drift! Nah I'm joking, they just made out). The knight slowly got up as to avoid waking his princess and walked in the most stealthy fashion to his clothes. 'Damn, where the lump are my clothes'.Pepper mint butler heard danger." Ah, Master Finn I took the liberty of washing your clothes, they seemed... Rather messy" peppermint butler strode in ever so formally with a tray of breakfast essentials. He saw a half naked man finding whatever he could wear to leave "leaving so early?"  
"That's Sir Finn, I'm a knight remember? Never mind but I promised jake to go pick a suit for the wedding. Can I get my clothes" he lied, he urgently need to see jake about what to do with bubblegum. Hell, jake engaged a week ago and the wedding was months away! It was too... Awkward to stay."they're in the closet" gesturing towards the open closet. 'Of course' he thought to himself "send her my love" Finn shouted out before climbing scaling down the enormous tower.  
"You could take the stairs!" The butler cried however Finn was long gone.  
The adventurer opened the door to his treehouse to find jake playing adventure masters on B-MO.  
"Hey bro" jake spoke casually but with a hint of concern. He knew Finn can handle himself but it still worried him that he could be anywhere.  
"Jake, you have to help me, PB is now my girlfriend. What do I do?"  
"What do you mean 'what do I do?'" Jake morphed into Finns body and imitated the seasoned warrior. "You hang out with her, you care for her and most of all you LOVE HER BOY!"  
"Okay, oh and er... Er... She kinda tried to touch my you know... Downstairs area yesterday. She told me that you she's gonna teach me!"  
'Oh glob!' Jake thought. 'she's just gonna have her way with him. Well better me than PB'  
"Well Finn, y'see tier 15 is a magical thing to do but you need to know if you're ready for it in here" jake pointed to his heart and proceeded to tell him about sex in every detail save for anything other than penetration. ( I ain't gonna start breaking it into a teaching Finn about sex fanfic)

"So that's all there is to that. Remember only when you and her feel ready."  
"When will I know?" Asked Finn, somewhat dazed the obscenity of their previous talk.  
"Know what?"  
"If I'm ready!"  
"Oh you'll know, you'll know" jake reassured but with squinted eyes as if he was a wise old man, nodding his head.  
"Thanks man, I'll ask her to the candy ball on Sunday." He ran out the door to the candy kingdom

Soon, when still in the grasslands, a mysterious presence entered our Hero's senses. Soon paranoia got the better of him and turned around to see none other than... Nothing  
"Hey weenie" a piercing voice whispered into his ear from behind. Finn could recognise her voice instantly. Marceline.  
"Weenie? I'm taller than you!" Finn boasted as he turned around. She wore a grey tank top, her large hat and skinny jeans. Red elbow-length gloves covered both her hands.  
"What?! No way! I've always been taller then you" She replied confused, lightly pushing him backwards  
"I'm taller than you; and you're floating" marceline stopped floating to stand and looked up. The Hero's broad shoulders and tall stature blocked out the sun hitting her skin  
"Meh, I don't mind, good for you. Weenie. Wanna jam?" Her statement an obvious lie; she loved to have the power.  
"Sorry marcy, I gotta do something."  
"Come on, what's more important than rocking?" Finn looked unsure but gave into the pressure, what's the harm in delaying a few hours

Hours went by as the pair jammed. Songs had been sung and bass guitar lessons had been taught and the fun never ended. Marceline had drunk an apple's red vitality and gave it to Finn. He ate the husk happily. 'Its like he's technically kissing me' she thought to herself with a smirk.  
"What are you smiling about Marce?" Finn wondered while figuring out how to do a G chord again.  
"Finn, I-I don't know how to say this. But erm are you still going out with flame princess?" Finn looked away from the bass in his hands to look at marceline. His normal cheerful replaced with one of hurt.  
"N-nuh no. She passed away 2 years ago. 'Aw shit' marceline cursed herself for asking such a stupid question however unlikely that outcome would be. Although now Finn is available...  
"It's okay Finn, you'll find someone else." Marceline sat down with him comforted Finn by placing an arm on his back, leaning on him. Finn sat up and equipped his backpack, turning to marceline to wave goodbye  
"Yeah, thanks Marce. See you around. Gotta talk to-" Finn awkwardly replied however she interrupted his goodbye with a quickly kissing him on the lips, forcing herself unto him. Finn computes for a few seconds what just happened, remaining stiff to her touch. He soon realises that he just cheated whether or not he wanted the kiss.  
"Bubblegum" he inaudibly murmurs, still confused  
"MARCELINE!" Finn shouts, repulsed by her audacity to kiss him while he was with the princess.  
"Finn, come on! why can't you be with me?!" Marceline pleaded, still holding on to him  
"I'm with Bonnie!" Finn shakes the crazy woman off of him to run out the door, 'luckily it's daytime' he thinks.

After sprinting through the grass lands he comes up to the palace, questioning himself as to what he could do. 'Just don't say anything'. he slyly thinks up. 'No. I'm a hero and true heroes never lie'. He lightly strokes his chin as if he has a long beard in the place of light stubble. 'I need to be honest with her'.

The man quickly ran up the stairs to the bedroom but knocked into the servant.

"Ah, sir Finn, what a pleasure it is to see you, which service do you require?" Peppermint butler questioned the hero while picking himself off of the ground; Finn had a lot of momentum going. 'Pleasure' Finn thought, 'pretty sure jake said that a couple times when he explained to me t-that... Stuff'.  
"Save the formalities pepbut, I need to speak with Peebles ."  
"And 'Peebles', as you call her, has been waiting to speak to you in the royal bedroom actually. It seems the candy ball is a strong subject in her mind right now among other things such as to why her boyfriend has left her straight after committing in a relationship." He says in a judgemental manner, slightly raising his nose. Finn didn't pick up on how the mint candy looked down on him, perhaps because the candy actually had to look up at him.  
"Awesome, thanks peps"  
"*sigh*."  
"Princess. Princess. Bubblegum? Are you alright?"  
The man gently turned the doorknob gently, not wanting to disturb her from something important such as research. Suddenly, he heard a scream and frantically tried to open it He notice the door is locked or blocked by something heavy. Forgetting his former rule of never entering without asking since the Marceline incident 6 years ago, the warrior's shoulder budges the door hard and it flies open.

Pov switch to bubblegum like 15 minutes earlier.

I say goodbye to pepbut and closed the hard candy door. I feel slightly sad that Finn had left me although he did say he was choosing a tux. Suddenly remembering last night made me giggle a little at how perfect the evening was. A small part of me wondered how perfect it would be if Finn hadn't rejected my final advance, and that he ravaged my body, but such thoughts I turned away and classed as distasteful. The thought however lit a small fire inside myself and I knew that I had to relieve some of the tension within myself. I locked the door and put a regal dresser over the door slightly, it was too heavy to move much more. I started to take off my dress, slipping a strap off my shoulder.  
"Wow, you're really getting into this." That oh so recognisable voice said, never leaving me alone.  
"Ice king get out of here you butt!"  
"But I'm letting us be together now hold still!" He grabbed me and I screamed for peppermint butler, not that he would hurt me just that I really couldn't be bothered with having to go to the ice kingdom and wait a couple minutes for Finn. Wait. If Finn has to save me, it would mean I can speak to him again. I regret screaming for him as the door starts to shake. Suddenly, the dresser goes flying and Finn stands at the doorway.  
"Simon, seriously?"  
"You can't stop our love, she's mine!" 'Simon' proclaims and attempts to fly but Finn is too quick and grabs him the neck of his tunic and pins him to the wall.  
"No dude, she loves me and I love her" Finn lowers to his ear and whispers but I can hear him.  
"We're finally together and nothing, especially you, can tear us apart" He picks him up again, fully holding him, and throws him out the window.  
"NOW FLY!" He shouts while rubs his hands like he just cleared a garage.  
"Wow Finn. I don't know what to say. But who's Simon?"  
"It's for another time, but right now I really need to tells you something."  
"Anything." I mutter.


End file.
